


На параллелях

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Пока что Гошики на других координатах — тех,  что проходят параллельно, откуда можно мечтательно взирать на бегущего по своей оси Ушиджиму





	

Сначала он просто замирает, не веря своим глазам, а затем секундный порыв — убежать, скрыться, переждать, пока сердце не вспомнит, как стучать в здоровом ритме — сменяется гневом. Гошики точно знает, что здесь происходит и кого за это благодарить: да, они расстались не на самой приятной ноте, но такого удара в спину он не ожидал.

Нужно что-то сказать или хотя бы поднять взгляд — его хватит на что-то одно. Во рту пересыхает за доли секунды, и Гошики соединяет руки в замок за спиной, чтобы не было видно, как нервно дрожат пальцы. Он думал, что с этой привычкой давно покончено: оказалось, что нет.

— Это Ширабу-сан вас прислал, — говорит он. От волнения язык еле ворочается. 

Гошики морщится: глупо было предполагать, что они совсем никогда больше не увидятся. Но почему-то казалось, что произойдет это намного позднее, когда Гошики будет старше и уже не таким безнадежно влюбленным. Лет через двадцать.

Он моргает, набираясь решимости, и резко поднимает голову — теперь отступать поздно. Ушиджима будто вовсе не изменился, и от этого на душе сразу становится спокойнее. С другой стороны, для Гошики это плохие новости: если бы он заметил хотя бы малейшие изменения, то разлюбить его, наверное, было бы легче. Брови Ушиджимы слегка приподнимаются, но он, по крайней мере, не пытается увиливать или как-то скрывать очевидное. Гошики эта его черта всегда одновременно раздражала и безумно нравилась. Правило номер один: никогда не задавать вопросы, на которые не хочется услышать честные ответы. 

После паузы Ушиджима кивает.

— Я все равно собирался проведать родителей.

— И вас вот так запросто отпустили на каникулы? — Гошики больше всего не хочется, чтобы кто-то сомневался в его компетентности — или в чем там уличил его Ширабу перед уходом. Даже не вслух, хватило пары красноречивых взглядов. 

Если придется доказывать Ушиджиме, что команда в надежных руках, то Гошики это сделает: ну и пускай придется прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом перед тем, чье мнение для него до сих пор ценнее всего.

— Нам дали неделю после чемпионата, — говорит Ушиджима. Из соседнего спортзала выходит стройная шеренга первогодок из баскетбольного, и он провожает их заинтересованным взглядом.

Гошики только сейчас замечает, что вид у Ушиджимы довольно растрепанный, а на плече висит походная сумка. Он приехал так рано: значит, уезжал на последнем вечернем поезде из Токио... Неужели сорвался в ночи из-за слов Ширабу-сана? А ведь он мог — Шираторизава все же была его командой, конечно, ему было не все равно. 

Под ребрами у Гошики назойливо скребется ревность.

— А Ширабу-сан, — Гошики стискивает зубы, — что конкретно он вам сказал?

— Он просто переживает, — без запинки отвечает Ушиджима, и сердце Гошики проваливается в зияющую пустоту. Нет, что-то такое он и предполагал. Но услышать это своими ушами, сказанное этим самым голосом — это как почувствовать присутствие монстра, который действительно все это время жил под кроватью и теперь очень хочет укусить за свисающую с края руку.

Как же стыдно и неприятно осознавать, что в тебе сомневаются. Один его семпай рассказал другому о том, как плохо Гошики справляется со своими новыми обязанностями капитана. Наверняка в красках — иначе Ушиджима не выглядел бы таким напряженным.

— Ширабу-сан преувеличивает, — выдавливает Гошики.

— Возможно. Я хотел бы увидеть своими глазами, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы.

Уши у Гошики полыхают. Да, пускай ему сейчас нелегко, потому что он единственный третьегодка в стартовом составе, а тренер Вашиджо в начале года ушел на пенсию. Но как это страшное унижение позволит ему пронести капитанский титул с честью? Нет, из клуба он не уйдет, что бы ни случилось, — это даже не обсуждается. Шираторизава так ни разу и не съездила при нем на Национальные, а Гошики этого очень хотел — пускай даже в команде не будет Ушиджимы и остальных. Иногда он лежал ночью и представлял, как Ушиджима появится на трибунах в Токио. А если они хорошо отыграют, то после игры подойдет к Гошики и скажет ему, что он всегда в него верил — или что-нибудь в этом духе. Фраза, которую он произносит, каждую ночь была разной. 

На большее Гошики и не рассчитывал.

— Вы придете на тренировки? — спрашивает он, готовясь перенести этот удар с высоко поднятой головой.

— Не на все. Мне хватит одной-двух, — он замолкает и будто что-то обдумывает, а потом добавляет: — Если ты не против. Я не хочу вмешиваться, если это будет мешать.

Если отбросить в сторону все лишнее, то можно найти в этом целый ворох плюсов: Ушиджима опытный игрок и наверняка сможет дать дельный совет — но Гошики все равно хочется, чтобы он поскорее вернулся в Токио и продолжал быть просто фантомом в его голове.

— Тренер будет рад вас видеть.

— А как насчет тебя? — спрашивает Ушиджима: очень вежливо и очень осторожно. По этому тону Гошики становится ясно, что Ушиджима прекрасно помнит тот день два года назад, когда Гошики так глупо разрыдался перед ним, а потом и вовсе убежал, не дождавшись окончания церемонии. Не получится притвориться, будто ничего не было.

Но так даже лучше. Гошики — не Ушиджима, и за последние два года неоднократно получал подтверждения этому. Но в одном они похожи: Гошики тоже не умеет и не хочет притворяться.

— С чего мне быть против? Вы великолепный игрок, Ушиджима-сан. Я слежу за всеми вашими матчами в лиге, — говорит он начистоту. Крепкий узел в груди немного ослабевает. — Если вы поможете нам стать лучше, я буду вам признателен.

Ушиджима кивает, и Гошики очень боится увидеть что-нибудь в его глазах, поэтому он смотрит поверх его головы — сейчас это не так уж и сложно.

***

На следующий день Ушиджима появляется в зале с пунктуальностью высокоточного таймера. На нем спортивный костюм, а на лбу блестят маленькие капли пота, как будто он только что вернулся с пробежки. Первогодки останавливаются и смотрят на него, открыв рот, но тут же опускают глаза, как только он встречается с ними взглядами. 

Гошики просто кивает ему, но уже через секунду вниманием Ушиджимы завладевает тренер. Пора начинать тренировку.

Спустя пятнадцать минут тренер подзывает Гошики к себе.

— Ушиджима-кун сказал, что вы уже поговорили, — улыбается он, поблескивая очками. — Я думаю, что его советы будут тебе очень полезны, Гошики.

— Я прислушаюсь ко всему, что скажет Ушиджима-сан, — говорит Гошики, кланяясь.

После того, как разминка заканчивается, команда собирается вокруг Гошики. Они все еще косятся куда-то влево: Гошики знает, что там стоит Ушиджима и о чем-то переговаривается с тренером. Наверняка ему интересно, как проходят тренировки его бывшего подопечного в Токио — Гошики тоже смертельно интересно, но он пока не собирается навязываться с расспросами, да и время неподходящее. У них впереди отборочные, а эти каникулы — их последняя возможность подобрать концы и закрепить сыгранность.

— Два года назад Шираторизава была командой, соперники которой сдавались, едва увидев ее в турнирной сетке. Я хочу, чтобы мы вернули статус лучших, ради которого наши семпаи трудились не один год.

Команда собирается в кучу и издает победоносный возглас. Гошики, чувствуя под ладонями разгоряченные спины, думает, что в этом году у них обязательно получится — это обещание он видит отраженным в глазах первогодок и второгодок.

Запала хватает до самого конца тренировки: они отрабатывают несколько новых комбинаций, и Гошики начинает верить, что у них будет достаточно времени на доведение связок до автоматизма. Как и обычно, ему кажется, что он готов играть еще несколько часов кряду, но впереди обед, и нужно проследить, чтобы после него команда не отправилась слоняться по кампусу. Он даже забывает о присутствии Ушиджимы: до тех пор, пока тот не заполоняет собой дверной проем раздевалки.

— Я не отниму много времени, — говорит он, когда Гошики подходит, застегнув куртку до подбородка.

Они молча идут вместе к общежитию, и Гошики одновременно хочется засыпать Ушиджиму вопросами и упрямо дождаться, пока тот начнет говорить первым — ведь это не Гошики просил его приехать, а Ширабу. Он прекрасно справился бы и сам: и с командой, и со своими чувствами. Впервые за свою жизнь он добровольно опустил руки, понимая — Ушиджима не ответит взаимностью. И если бы он сейчас не появился, то Гошики бы рано или поздно перерос это поражение. Теперь же амбиции взыграли в нем снова, дразнились и манили запахом и картинкой, а сердце привычно наливалось тяжестью.

— ... в составе.

— Что, простите? — переспрашивает Гошики. Ну вот, опять он витает в облаках, а ведь до приезда Ушиджимы был предельно собран. Если бы здесь был тренер Вашиджо, то непременно бы это заметил и устроил Гошики взбучку.

— Я спросил, не хотели бы вы поменять что-то в стартовом составе.

— Нет, — говорит Гошики упрямо, но уже через мгновение добавляет: — При всем уважении, но этот состав кажется мне наиболее оптимальным. И тренер не возражал.

— Ваш связующий не в лучшей форме.

Гошики сжимает кулаки.

— Да, Ширабу-сан тоже был от него не в восторге. Харада играет совсем не в том стиле, который Ширабу-сан считал для команды лучшим.

Гошики тут же прикусывает язык, жалея о своих словах. Забылся и перегнул палку — не нужно было отвечать так резко. Он краем глаза смотрит на Ушиджиму: но тот словно пребывает в крайней задумчивости.

Гошики набирает в грудь воздуха и говорит:

— Извините за мой тон. Я посмотрю за Харадой повнимательнее.

— Нет, ты прав, — отвечает Ушиджима, а в груди Гошики разливается теплая волна. Он снова и снова чувствует себя первогодкой, которому пары приободряющих слов достаточно, чтобы начать тянуться за звездами. — Его форма тут не при чем. Но стиль игры не соответствует темпу остальной части команды. Ты сам должен был это почувствовать.

— Я... Я, кажется, понимаю, о чем вы, — да, Харада действительно иногда плохо чувствует команду, а остальные долго не могли под него подстроиться — но Гошики списывал все на неопытность и притирку.

— Поговори завтра с тренером, он подскажет, что делать, — Ушиджима останавливается.

Гошики оборачивается. Ушиджима смотрит на верхние этажи общежития, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Его умиротворенному выражению остается только позавидовать, и в этот момент Гошики нестерпимо хочется расспросить, как у него дела там, в Токио. Потому что здесь Ушиджима выглядит чужеродной, застывшей во времени и пространстве величественной фигурой. Гошики одновременно хочется быть на него похожим и быть его полной противоположностью, кем-то, кто однажды сможет по праву бросить ему вызов.

— Пообедаете с нами? — спрашивает Гошики.

— Нет, мне нужно вернуться домой, — отвечает Ушиджима, и укол разочарования проникает Гошики глубоко под кожу. Он не ожидал услышать отказ. Он думал, что Ушиджиме еще есть, что рассказать, — больше всего Гошики надеялся услышать что-нибудь о себе. Ушиджима бы долго расписывал плюсы и минусы команды, а в конце сделал паузу и сказал что-нибудь в духе: «А теперь что касается тебя, Гошики». И Гошики бы обмирал от страха и предвкушения, позабыв о том, как зарекся допускать Ушиджиму, настоящего, из плоти и крови, в свою голову.

Разочарование настолько сильное, что Гошики не сдерживается и выпаливает:

— Вы придете завтра?

Рот Ушиджимы дергается. Он смотрит на Гошики в упор и молчит. Гошики тоже смотрит — хотя бы в этом не уступит.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил.

— Если вам больше нечего сказать, то не приходите, — говорит Гошики. — Если у вас много дел, то тоже не приходите.

Он кланяется и вбегает в общежитие, не давая себе время на раздумья. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Гошики украдкой выглядывает из окна: Ушиджиму снизу облепили девчонки в школьной форме, из тех, что еще пересдают экзамены в начале каникул. Кто-то узнал его и просит дать автограф. За обедом к Гошики подсаживаются второгодки. Сначала они молча уминают суп, а потом просто смотрят на него — и Гошики вздыхает.

— Ну, что вы там хотели спросить? — про Ушиджиму-сана, добавляет он про себя. Конечно, про что же еще.

***

На следующий день, к облегчению Гошики, Ушиджима все-таки приходит. И на следующий день после этого. И после.

К его присутствию Гошики привыкает на удивление быстро, но, в какой-то степени, Ушиджима все эти два года был с ним и никуда не уезжал. Гошики даже позволяет себе чуть-чуть больше. Нет того чувства неотвратимости момента, когда они оставались наедине: будто решалась его судьба, как было два года назад. Только четкое понимание, что через неделю Ушиджимы здесь больше не будет. Почему-то его присутствие казалось пиком лихорадки, после которой пациент непременно пойдет на поправку.

После тренировок Гошики всегда подходил к первым — и Ушиджима, не мешкая, делился с ним наблюдениями. Очень скоро Гошики понял, что Ушиджима оценивает игру всей команды, а не каждого по отдельности, но вперемешку с впечатлениями от игры нынешней Шираторизавы он делился историями из жизни своей, университетской.

— Вам нравится ваш нынешний связующий? — спрашивает Гошики за обедом.

Ушиджима поднимает голову и на мгновение прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу, но тут же отпускает. Мимолетные жест завладевает вниманием Гошики. Он всегда так делал, когда размышлял над чем-нибудь? Почему Гошики раньше не замечал? И сколько еще он не знает об Ушиджиме — в том числе и по-настоящему важного.

— Он хороший игрок, — наконец отвечает он. — Старше нас на два года. Когда мы только пришли, он уже был на совершенно другом уровне.

— Я так и думал, — вздыхает Гошики. Услышать от Ушиджимы о том, что игроки в университете превосходят по мастерству даже его самого, — довольно болезненно. Он сам с первого года мечтал стать асом, а затем, когда стал им, — и капитаном. Быть совсем как Ушиджима-сан. Только в действительности та вершина, к которой он так стремился, была хоть и видима, но все так же почти неприступна. И хотя Гошики не собирался сдаваться, напоминание о том, что дальше будет только сложнее, давило на плечи.

Ушиджима смотрит на него задумчиво, а потом спрашивает:

— Тебе уже приходили приглашения?

Гошики невольно выпрямляет спину, а улыбку даже не пытается скрыть.

— Да, уже три, — говорит он. — Начали приходить в прошлом месяце.

Ушиджима кивает, как будто не ожидал услышать ничего другого. После этого он ничего не говорит — просто молча доедает свой обед. Молчать — хорошо и приятно, но за последние несколько дней в Гошики проснулся аппетит к чему-то большему. Он думает, что даже раньше, когда они играли вместе, он слышал похвалу чаще. И еще тогда обижался, думал, что семпай совершенно не замечает, как сильно он старается.

Той ночью Гошики лежит у себя в комнате и пытается подойти к вопросу рационально. 

Наверное, Ушиджима просто не хочет его поощрять или давать ложную надежду. Вдруг Гошики расценит любое его теплое слово как поощрение к действию? Знал бы он тогда, что одно дурацкое признание перечеркнет все остальное, — не стал бы даже пытаться.

Хорошо, что он в тот раз просто убежал, не дождавшись ответа. А ведь Ушиджима-сан мог, совсем как сегодня, просто кивнуть и промолчать.

Сейчас, зная наверняка, что о взаимности думать не стоит, находиться с ним рядом намного легче. Гошики даже нравилось осознавать, что Ушиджима на него смотрит — хотелось показать весь максимум, на какой он был способен. В остальное время играть и поддерживать команду было не так легко, как казалось Гошики на первом году. У Ушиджимы совмещать получалось само собой, он мотивировал одним своим присутствием. Это было еще одной чертой, которую Гошики с разочарованием не обнаружил у себя.

До отъезда в лагерь у них оставалось два дня, но вся та тяжесть, которую Гошики нес на себе последний месяц и которую боялся увести и туда — как рукой сняло. Он все еще злился на Ширабу, но возможно — только возможно — тот действительно хотел помочь. В таком случае, с неохотой признал Гошики, у него получилось.

На следующий день Гошики выходит на пробежку и на втором круге встречает Ушиджиму. Тот бежит не спеша, Гошики обгоняет его на два круга, прежде чем сбавить темп. Они бегут рядом: солнце поднимается от самой земли, насыщает тело энергией, и сердце Гошики стучит ровно и уверенно, а тяжесть в ногах превращается в легкость. 

Они дышат в такт, и Гошики не обменял бы это молчание ни на что другое.

***

Гошики знает, что ничего этим не добьется, но все равно не упускает возможности покрасоваться перед Ушиджимой — может, он и не такой выдающийся игрок, каким был в свое время семпай, но титул аса и капитана он заслужил собственным потом и кровью.

— Гошики-семпай в ударе, когда у него есть публика, — слышит он слова одного из второгодок и отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник. Все же у должности капитана есть свои неоспоримые преимущества. Но первогодки смотрят на него с нескрываемым восхищением, когда он в очередной раз ныряет за безнадежным мячом, и оно того стоит.

Тренировку Гошики заканчивает на невероятном подъеме.

— Ушиджима-сан, идемте обедать, — говорит он, вытирая полотенцем пот со лба. — Я сейчас слона готов съесть. А потом можем побегать, если хотите.

Они идут вместе, и Гошики, видимо под воздействием адреналина, думает, насколько близко сможет подобраться к Ушиджиме, чтобы это не выглядело неловко или навязчиво.

— Вы завтра уедете?

— Да, скоро сборы.

Гошики останавливается. Если так, то сказать лучше сейчас, потому что завтра времени может и не быть.

— Спасибо, что приехали, — говорит он. На щеках проступает румянец. — Мы бы оправились после ухода третьегодок — рано или поздно. Но с вами получилось рано. Я разозлился на Ширабу-сана, а теперь думаю, что наверное стоит перед ним извиниться.

— За что разозлился? — спрашивает Ушиджима, приподняв бровь.

— Из-за того, что он заставил вас приехать. Наверняка расписал, как все плохо и попросил, а вы не смогли отказать. Это же ваша команда.

— Он не просил, — говорит Ушиджима. — Ширабу не просил приезжать. Он сказал, что ты теперь капитан — и что кроме тебя третьегодок в составе не будет.

И это все? В последнюю неделю они с Ширабу повздорили из-за нового связующего, и даже толком не простились на выпускном третьегодок. Гошики тогда решил, что выпускные — какие-то неудачные дни для разрешения серьезных вопросов. Поэтому Гошики был уверен, что Ширабу пожаловался, какой Гошики безответственный и какой непутевый из него получится капитан — с таким-то подходом.

— И больше ничего?

— Нет, — Ушиджима ускоряет шаг и смотрит прямо перед собой. — Я и сам собирался навестить команду.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Гошики, заглядывая в его лицо, и чувствует, как живот сводит холодом. Опять он спрашивает лишнее — ведь ответ на этот вопрос он вовсе не хочет услышать.

— Потому что мне казалось, что я должен для тебя сделать хотя бы это, — отвечает Ушиджима тем же самым тоном, по которому Гошики еще в первый день понял: он прекрасно помнит тот день, когда Гошики ему признался.

«Должен», — повторяет про себя Гошики. Ну конечно.

Гошики поднимается за ним в столовую, даже садится напротив и пытается затолкнуть в себя хотя бы обычную порцию. Добавки он не просит — встает из-за стола, едва не опрокинув стул, спешно прощается с Ушиджимой и идет в свою комнату. В голове пусто, руки и ноги словно онемели. Он падает на кровать и просто лежит, прислушиваясь к звуку собственного дыхания.

Вот, что это было — просто жалость и чувство вины. Гошики стыдно и больно, но кроме себя винить ему совершенно некого.

Он кутается в одеяло, а на следующий день пропускает утреннюю тренировку — впервые в жизни.

***

За выказанную слабость Гошики корит себя всю неделю, которую они проводят в лагере, и наспех склеивает развалившуюся на куски гордость. Физические нагрузки помогают забыть все неприятности: команда улавливает его настроение, в ней царит сосредоточенность и серьезность.

— Мы обязаны выйти в финал в этот раз, — говорит Гошики, когда тренер, подведя итоги, оставляет их в последний вечер одних.

Ему вторит нестройный ряд голосов, в которых ничуть не меньше решительности, и Гошики почему-то уверен — в этот раз все обязательно получится.

До финала они доходят, но на этом все кончается. В перерыве между отборочными Гошики почти не думает об Ушиджиме — некогда. Следующие отборочные протекают и того хуже. Они со свистом вылетают в четвертьфинале, встретившись с фаворитами. Гошики не удивлен: в этом году есть и другие команды с куда более сыгранными составами. Его финальный рывок — всего лишь подспорье для первогодок и второгодок, и по крайней мере с этой задачей он справился. Но все равно обида выворачивает душу наизнанку, и, хотя он и сдерживает слезы, но с трудом. Тренер заглядывает в раздевалку и говорит им, что место сбора — через пятнадцать минут у главного входа.

Гошики выходит первым: младшим нужно еще какое-то время побыть там, наедине со своими мыслями и вдалеке от толпы. Рядом с тренером он видит Ушиджиму — и онемевшее нутро дергает, как воспаленную рану.

— Ушиджима-сан, — говорит он. Получается на удивление твердо и даже немного бесстрастно. Что-то во взгляде Ушиджимы — что-то настолько нехарактерное и странное, что хочется спросить, все ли с ним в порядке — как та самая соломинка, которая наконец ломает спину верблюда.

Гошики опускает взгляд в пол. Он устал и расстроен, и последнее, о чем ему хочется думать — так это о том, почему Ушиджима здесь, разочаровала ли его игра Гошики и почему сердце, эта своенравная мышца, продолжает так реагировать на одно только его присутствие.

— Ушиджима-кун заметил, что ты лучше играешь, когда на тебя смотрят, — говорит тренер, примирительно улыбаясь.

Может оно и так — только Гошики не знал, что он здесь. А если бы и знал, то вряд ли бы показал что-то большее. Даже перед самим собой Гошики сейчас не смог бы кривить душой: это была его лучшая игра.

— Ты сделал все правильно, — говорит Ушиджима, будто прочитав его мысли.

Когда на его плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь, Гошики уже не может сдержать слез. Он плачет наспех, украдкой, потупив голову и прижав рукав куртки к глазам, а рука Ушиджимы сжимает его плечо до тех пор, пока позади не слышатся приглушенные голоса остальной команды.

В этот раз плакать было совсем не стыдно. С другой стороны — Гошики уже терять нечего, и с этой мыслью живется намного проще. А потом на Гошики, как обухом по голове, обрушивается мысль. Может, он слишком рано сдался? Проиграл, как только подумал, что все бессмысленно? Слишком быстро он перескочил на новые координаты — те, что проходят параллельно, откуда можно мечтательно взирать на бегущего по своей оси Ушиджиму. Когда-нибудь он устремится далеко-далеко, и Гошики не сможет больше видеть его — и вот тогда-то, как ему казалось, все и закончится.

Кажется, он совершенно не умеет сдаваться, даже для собственного блага.

— Вернетесь с нами в школу? — спрашивает Гошики, не желая отпускать от себя теплоту ладони Ушиджимы, вместе с которой они дошли до самого автобуса.

Тот качает головой, убирая руку. Гошики упрямо хочется схватиться за нее и не отпускать — но эта мысль слишком новая и странная, чтобы поддаться порыву.

— Опоздаю на поезд.

Гошики последним взбирается на ступеньки и, чувствуя, что должен сделать хоть что-нибудь, приставляет ладонь ко рту и кричит удаляющейся фигуре.

— В следующий раз я приду за вас поболеть! И скажу вам заранее, чтобы вы знали, что я там буду!

Ушиджима оборачивается, и в темноте Гошики кажется, что он видит не только кивок — но и улыбку.

***

Как-то утром, за месяц до выпускных экзаменов Гошики приходит сообщение.

«Сакура у нас уже зацвела», — гласит оно.

Гошики нервно облизывает губы, крутит телефон в руках, присматриваясь к иероглифам, как будто пытаясь отыскать в них тайный смысл. В конце концов, он отвечает: «У нас еще нет. Но, наверное, уже скоро».

Раньше Ушиджима никогда ему не писал: ни в школе, ни после — но волнения почему-то нет. Они переписываются неторопливыми сообщениями на протяжении дня, а потом Гошики, не желая растягивать, сводит все к прощанию на неопределенный срок и желает Ушиджиме удачи на грядущем чемпионате.

Но на следующее утро он снова получает сообщение.

«Когда у тебя первый экзамен?»

В этот раз Гошики не выжидает и не подбирает слова. А спустя неделю уже ловит себя на мысли, что никогда бы не подумал, что переписываться с Ушиджимой будет так легко. Сообщения с его стороны приостанавливаются только во время экзаменов, но по утрам он все равно первым делом хватается за телефон, оставленный на беззвучном, — и там его ждет простое «С добрым утром, удачи» Ушиджимы, от которых руки так и чешутся тянуться выше, выше и выше.

***

От родителей Гошики отбился с трудом, но, оказавшись в Токио, понял, что оно того стоило.

«Посмотри все, как следует», — давала мать последние наставления перед отъездом, но в ее голосе Гошики слышал другое: «И зачем тебе этот Токио?».

Нельзя же было сказать ей, что Токио очень нужен Гошики не только потому, что там сильные команды и перспективы, а еще и из-за Ушиджимы. И он не будет ждать, поэтому Гошики нужно поторопиться.

Первым в его списке значился совсем другой университет — тот, из которого пришло первое приглашение и тот, в котором был усиленный курс юриспруденции, но Гошики не раздумывая едет на другой конец города, по заученному наизусть адресу. И только оказавшись перед воротами кампуса, понимает, что не знает, как быть дальше.

Студенты снуют туда-сюда, и среди них Гошики чувствует себя лишним. Кажется, что в них было больше уверенности — в себе и в завтрашнем дне. Гошики им страшно завидует.

Постояв пятнадцать минут, то высовываясь из-за ограды, то снова ныряя в безопасность кирпичной стены, он в конце концов набирается смелости — и выскакивает перед каким-то высоченным парнем, едва не сбивая того с ног.

— Я ищу Ушиджиму-сана, — выпаливает он. — Ушиджима Вакатоши-сан. Высокий, играет в волейбол. Учится здесь.

Студент скептически осматривает Гошики — наверняка у них какой-то особый нюх и по Гошики видно, что он все-таки еще школьник, а не без пяти минут сам студент.

— Не знаю я никакого Ушиджиму, — пренебрежительно говорит он. Гошики оскорблен до глубины души.

С третьей попытки он все-таки находит человека в здравом уме.

— А, Ушиджима-сан из волейбольной команды, — улыбается она и ее глаза теплеют. Гошики чувствует, будто они двое, познакомившиеся только что, уже разделяют между собой какую-то большую и важную тайну. — Только они живут в другом общежитии и тренируются там же.

К этому другому общежитию Гошики добирается под вечер, перепутав линии метро. За весь день он так и не просмотрел ни одного университета из своего списка, а родители ждут его с последним ночным поездом.

В последнюю минуту он раздумывает, не повернуть ли обратно. И все же что-то тянет его внутрь, словно магнитом. Гошики решает, что для сюрпризов время слишком позднее: он достает телефон и набирает номер Ушиджимы.

— Гошики? — слышится удивленное в трубке.

— Ушиджима-сан, я сейчас стою перед вашим общежитием.

Следующая за этим пауза пугает Гошики до икоты.

— Я сейчас, — наконец, опускается на него вердикт.

Гошики ждет недолго, а потом видит его: в простой серой толстовке с капюшоном и черных спортивных штанах. На улице, несмотря на солнечную погоду, кое-где все еще лежит снег, и Гошики ежится от холода, глядя на Ушиджиму.

А тот глядит на него, без сомнения, с недовольством, и Гошики чувствует раздражение в ответ. Отвлек его от чего-то важного? Или Ушиджима думает, что Гошики не должен сейчас быть здесь? А если так, то почему? Впредь он будет делать, что захочет, — и пускай это эгоистично и страшно, но зато никаких сожалений.

— Я сегодня ездил по университетам, решил заехать к вам, — говорит он первым.

Ушиджима осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Ты сделал большой крюк, — замечает он. — Здесь поблизости нет других университетов.

— Сейчас поеду домой, — уже тише говорит Гошики. Почему-то обидно, что разговор не клеится. Гошики сам не знает, чего он ждал, приехав сюда, но точно знал, чего хотел: увидеть Ушиджиму. Пока что этого достаточно.

— Если ты торопишься, то я не буду приглашать тебя зайти, — продолжает Ушиджима, и Гошики краснеет от одной мысли. Увидеть комнату, в которой живет Ушиджима — наверное, для него это будет слишком. Гошики не хочет напрашиваться. А если написать родителям, что он останется в Токио на ночь у друга? Сердце начинает биться, как сумасшедшее.

— Да, мне уже пора, — говорит он, глядя на свои кроссовки. Кроссовки Ушиджимы, стоящие напротив, — уже не новые, но чистые и ухоженные. — Поезд через час.

Он разворачивается, скрывая горящие щеки, но чувствует, как на плечо опускается рука.

— Я тебя провожу, — зачем-то предлагает Ушиджима, а Гошики так смущен, что не может отказаться.

К удивлению Гошики, в метро Ушиджима заходит в вагон вслед за ним. Гошики смотрит на него, а Ушиджима смотрит в ответ, как будто спрашивая, что его так удивило. Они едут молча: крупный мужчина, который садится рядом с Гошики на следующей станции, прижимает его вплотную к Ушиджиме, и по всему телу разливается тянущее томление. Ушиджима не напрягается, Гошики даже кажется, что он едва-едва прижимается в ответ. Наверное, Гошики все же побеспокоил его: наверняка у него были тяжелые тренировки, и он как раз собирался отдохнуть, когда Гошики объявился без предупреждения. 

— Почему не написал, что приедешь? — спрашивает Ушиджима, будто прочитав его мысли.

Гошики вздрагивает. Не говорит же правду, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами. Наверное, эгоистом быть тяжело — постоянно приходится испытывать чувство вины за причиненные другим неудобства.

Ушиджима добавляет:

— Пиши в следующий раз. У меня есть свободные дни, когда я мог бы тебя встретить.

На станции, где они делают пересадку, народу так много, что Гошики на секунду теряется — кажется, что он никогда не видел такого большого скопления людей в одном месте. Людская масса расталкивает их и тянет в разные стороны, норовя разделить. Гошики приходится вцепиться в рукав Ушиджимы. Тот ведет его за собой уверенно и бесстрашно, рассекая поток надвое.

Они добираются до вокзала, когда поезд до Сендая уже объявляют. Ушиджима становится рядом и Гошики, посматривая на него, понимает, что за то время, пока они не виделись, он вырос еще на пару сантиметров.

— Я скоро вас догоню, — обещает Гошики, имея в виду рост. Ушиджима смотрит на него, приподняв брови.

— В самом деле, — говорит он и мягко, почти незаметно, усмехается. А потом протягивает руку и трепет Гошики по волосам. — У тебя новая стрижка.

Гошики сперва даже не понимает, о чем он говорит — он подстригся давно, почти наголо, как раз после проигрыша в четвертьфинале. Захотелось перемен, а начать пришлось с малого.

Пальцы Ушиджимы на какой-то момент замирают и просто касаются его кожи, и Гошики переступает с ноги на ногу. А когда прикосновение начинает исчезать, Гошики упрямо подставляется под его руку, ведя головой следом. Он смотрит на Ушиджиму, на его удивленные глаза и приоткрытый рот.

— Вам нравится? — спрашивает Гошики, сгорая от смущения. Пусть так, пусть стыдно от собственной наглости и страшно, что он опять все испортит. Но зарекся никогда не сдаваться, даже не попытавшись.

Ушиджима опускает руку ниже, оглаживая затылок с все еще короткими волосками, и невесомо поглаживает кончиками шершавых пальцев шею Гошики. Где-то вдалеке слышится перестукивание колес приближающегося поезда. И Гошики накрывает ладонь Ушиджимы своей, пока еще не поздно, пока эта стремительная прямая не убежала далеко-далеко от него.

— Да, — отвечает Ушиджима, не убирая руки. — Очень.


End file.
